The Cliff of Love
by IfWritersCouldSpeak
Summary: Maybe you're just pushing back the inevitable. Soemtimes the one you hold on to is not The One. The One could be right under your nose. He could be your neighbor, he could be your mailman, he could even be your busboy. For FABINALIVES contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys!**

**IfWritersCouldSpeak here, with an entry for FABINALIVES contest! I love her to death, and I think she is a phenomenal writer, and I cannot thank her enough for the support and credit she has given me. If it weren't for her words, I may not have continued writing. So give it up for her!**

**Anyways, I'm entering last minute (you know me, punctual is not my middle name) and the other entries are so great! I'm so happy just to enter and this experience only made me better.**

**Also, this is a two-shot. Kind of. I am doing something weird. I really like this story, so I was thinking of continuing it, but I only want to submit the first two chapters for the contest. So let me know what you think. For now, it's a two-shot. Maybe in a while, I'll update it.**

**See ya at the bottom!**

Nina Martin stared out one of the windows of _William's Wonders_, while her fingers lightly tapped the coffee mug that was her hands. Another mug was across from her, and the caffeinated drink was filled to the brim, but the contents were cold. She pulled her leather purse off the booth she was sitting on, and onto her lap. She plunged through, and pulled out her phone. She began sending him another message, when she was interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat.

"Oh," Nina said. She slid her cup, so the waitress holding the coffee pourer could fill it. The young girl's auburn **hair** flowed down her shoulders, and Nina watched, envious, twisting the ends of her own blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"He ditch you, or something?" the waitress asked, **gesturing** to the vacant seat and filled mug.

"Just running late," Nina responded, fumbling with the ends of her **scarf**.

"Huh, I heard that before," the redhead commented. A few people called out that they needed assistance, but the girl ignored them and continued speaking to Nina.

"Well, it's just who he is, you know? You just get used to it," Nina advocated.

"For how long? I mean, how long do you stay with him, until you get fed up?" The waitress' nametag shone out in the light now, and Nina could read the name clearly. _Patricia._

Customers were now yelling, but Patricia stayed, staring at Nina, waiting for an answer.

Nina shrugged, but Patricia had ideas of her own. "Unless you're fed up with him already."

Nina replied quickly, "I'm not. I just- I don't know. We've been through a lot and there has to be some reason."

"Maybe you're just pushing back the invitable," Patricia suggested.

"Which is?"

"That you're you not meant to be together."

Nina opened her mouth to respond, but the ringing of the bell as the **doorway** to the store opened, and her boyfriend's hurried peck on her cheek, had cut off her words. "Hey, lovely."

Nina looked up to see Patricia, but she was gone. Nina rotated her head to the left where she saw Patricia with a customer. As the customer glanced down at the menu, Patricia looked back, and smiled gently. Turning her head again, Nina saw another employee. This one was a brunette who was a boy, a dishrag in his hand, scrubbing some mustard off the table. He was staring at her, and then glanced back down to the stain, as soon as she lifted her head to look at him.

"So." She turned her focus back to her boyfriend, who was concentrating on the menu. "I'm getting the burger and fries. You?"

She gritted her teeth. After three months and a million dates in this same restaurant, he still couldn't remember the dish she orders every time. _Maybe you're just pushing back the inevitable._

The words rolled off her tongue. "We need to talk."

He lowered the menu from his eyes, and rested it on top of the table. He raised his eyebrows, and folded his hands in front of him.

"Ted, you're awesome. You're cool, and funny, but I don't feel the connection anymore. I feel like you're only here half the time," Nina sighed. "I don't know if this will work."

Ted took a deep breath. "Well, nice to know that you've been playing me all this time. Here I thought this thing would stay."

"Ted, I never played you. I played myself. Thinking this would last. I knew it wouldn't, but I let myself think," she sighed, "that it would. I'm sorry." She got up, but Ted grabbed her arm.

"Nina, don't."

She looked at him. "I have to." She tried to pull her arm free. "Ted, let go."

"Come on, Nina. Don't do it." His grip tightened.

"Let go of me!" Nina screeched. A few nearby tables perked up, and watched the scene unfold.

"No! Nina, you have to listen!" Ted begged.

"She said let her go," a voice boomed behind Ted. He moved out of the way, and Nina could see it was the waiter with the brown hair, and the same dishrag in his hand.

Ted turned to look at him. "Look, I understand that you're-"

"No, I don't think you understand. Let go of her, and get out." Ted didn't move a muscle. "_Now._"

Ted reluctantly let go, now realizing that the spotlight was on him. He started for the door; until the waiter called out, "Wait."

Ted stopped, and the waiter grabbed an iced tea off a tray that a waitress was holding by the wall. He came back over, and handed me the cold drink. I opened my mouth, but he just shook his head. Understanding, I lifted the drink, and poured it over Ted's head. Ted just shook some iced tea out of his eyes, and ran for the door, while the waiter yelled out, "Don't come again!" as the bell chimed once the door closed, signaling Ted Benson was out of my life. I sighed, the pressure lifting off my shoulders.

A few customers cheered, before realizing the show was over, and continued their meals. The brunette employee just handed me his rag, to wipe me wet hands, from the condensation of the glass, off on.

I took it, and asked him a question, "Did I just do that?"

The waiter laughed, making his nametag finally catch my eye. _Hi! I'm Fabian!_ "Well, pinch yourself. Then you'll figure out if dreams come true."

_I think I already know they do, _she thought, staring at his concrete blue eyes. She wiped her hands on the dishrag, and said, "Well, thanks, Fabian. I wouldn't have been able to make it through that, had you not been there. So, thanks." She handed him back the dishrag she had **borrowed**. He took it, a bit hesitantly, but then seemed fine.

He asked her, "Do you have a ride home? My shift is over in ten minutes. I could drop you off…"

Nina thought about the cramped, small seats on the public bus, and without hesitating, answered, "I would love that."

As soon as the two buckled into Fabian's car, the deadly silence ensured. It wasn't until ten minutes in, when Nina started **whistling** Ed Sheeran's Firefly, and Fabian nearly slam the brakes, did they start talking. "You like Ed Sheeran?"

"Duh," Nina answered with a sarcastic tone. "You like him?"

"Duh," he mimicked, now driving a bit slower. "It gets me ticked when people don't know who he is."

"I know right! He's only one of the world's greatest musicians ever!"

"Thank you! You're the most sane person I've ever met!"

"Well, 'You're just as sane as I am.'"

"Harry Potter reference! You like the books?" Fabian asked, averting his vision from her to the road.

"No," Nina answered honestly. Fabian slumped in his seat, disappointed. "I love them!"

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter and talks about God-knows-what. All Nina knew was that Fabian knew more about her than she probably knew about herself.

She saw the final exit before her apartment come up, but she still continued talking, knowing their time was limited. "Wait, wait, what? You actually drove your dad's car through the fence?"

Fabian laughed in agreement.

"Didn't he get mad?" she asked him.

"Mad? He was furious. I swear his face turned so purple, it was like a grape exploded in it!" Fabian laughed continuously, and kept his eye on the road.

At one point, we had gotten pulled over, and the cop wondered if something had happened to us, because we were still laughing hysterically. Then Fabian told him the story of the time he was chased by mall security because he stole a mannequin. The cop found it so funny, he let us go, and promised that he would never speak of that again.

"Once, I begged my Gran for a **turtle**, so she got me one of those stuffed ones, and told me, 'If that thing starts talking to you, let me know, and I won't buy you a turtle. If it doesn't talk to you at all, I still won't buy you a turtle.'" Nina laughed and Fabian did too.

By that time they were on the road to her dorm, and Nina told him, "It's right there."

And just like that, the fun atmosphere was gone.

He pulled up to her apartment building, and she had opened the door. She got out, and told him through the open window, "Thanks. For everything."

"Don't mention it," he reassured.

She took a breath in, and realized, this was probably the last time they'd ever talk. "Well, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," he said.

She turned around, and began walking away, when he shouted, "Nina!"

She spun back around, and stood there. "Yeah?" she yelled.

"How about dinner tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked.

She smiled, and grinned, and replied, "You've got yourself a date."

**Like it? Love it? Think I got a shot with it? Check out the other entries and the second chapter is up already I believe, so please go ahead, and keep reading! **

**See ya!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**It's me, again, second chapter, and I wrote these two chapters in two days, so if it's bad, you can blame… Father Time, for not making days longer. I'm kidding. Blame me.**

**See ya at the bottom!**

"Nina, you look stunning!" Nina's best friend, Amber Millington, exclaimed.

"Nina, that boy will die for you! So would the camera!" Her other best friend, Joy Mercer commented. "Man, this lighting would make the perfect shot! If I could **capture** that, oh, my teacher would know I have skills!"

"Joy, as much as I love you, and I love your ambition, I can't pose for your Journalism and Photography Intro class now! He's going to be here in five minutes!" Nina began panicking. "Isn't this wrong? I'm going on a date a day after I break up with Ted? No," she picked up her phone, and began dialing, "I'm just going to call him and tell him it's off."

"Nina Martin!" Amber yelled, as Joy plucked the phone out of her hands. "You are not calling off this date! I saw that boy, he was perfect! And from your description, he is exactly the guy you want! I've never seen you blush so hard and talk so much about a boy in one night!"

Nina blushed again, but shook her head. "Amber, I'm way out of my league. I'm probably just another girl according to him."

"Nina, do you really think that?" Joy questioned, pulling a pair of flats out of the closet. "Because from the way you talk about him, he seems pretty nice."

"He is, but-"

"But, nothing. Nina, you are going with that boy, if I have to _drag _you!" Amber threatened, handing her the flats Joy picked out. "Now, go have fun!"

She pushed Nina out the door, where Nina began fixing her outfit. She slipped into the flats, and entered the elevator.

"Nina?" someone said behind her.

She turned and saw Mason. "Oh, hey, Mason. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," he responded. "Rebecca's back."

"Really?" she questioned. Mason was a concierge in the hotel, and his girlfriend, Rebecca, had enlisted in the army.

"Yeah, for a few weeks. Her brother from **Norway** sent her a **letter** last week, saying he'll visit. I'm nervous about that. But anyways, after the break, for another six months she's gone. Then her service ends in two **years**."

"Hey," she told him. "You guys have survived so much. It's going to be ok."

The bell dinged, and the doors opened. "Bye!" she called, and then left him behind.

She exited the building, and waited outside for a minute, before Fabian pulled and parked in a visitors' spot.

"Hey," she greeted, as he got out.

"Hi," he answered. "Wow."

She felt herself blush, and looked down. She was wearing a white sundress with a collar that was white with a golden trim. It went down to her knees, and a pair of golden flats accompanied it. Her hair was in a ponytail (one thing she wouldn't let Amber change), and a pair of golden loops hung at her ears. A white and gold set of bangles was on one wrist, and she had her golden watch on the other.

"Nina, you look," Fabian began. "Beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking."

She smiled, and responded, "You look amazing as well." He was wearing a white polo, and a pair of leather loafers, and a tan jacket. He looked like an angel in jeans.

She started to walk to his car, when he said, "Actually, we don't need it." She stopped, and looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't specify, before, but I, uh, had planned a picnic." He held a picnic basket that she hadn't noticed up until then. He held out his hand, and asked her, "Shall we?"

Without a trace of doubt, she grabbed his hand, and replied, "We shall."

The date was at the park across the street, where Fabian had apparently, already prepared. There were candlelights scattered across the small field there, which reflected their faces in the fire, and let them see the **forest** behind them with the bright light.

Fabian had laid the blanket down while Nina observed, and she could only say, "Wow."

He turned to look at her and smiled. He came up behind her and inquired, "You like?"

"No," she answered. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I love."

He smiled widely, then held her hand, and led her to the site. They sat down and he announced, "Ok, we have," he pulled out four plastic wrapped sandwiches, "grilled cheese sandwiches." He pulled out bags of chips, "Crisps." Nina giggled, but kept it quiet, as he pulled out a bag of cookies. "Double Chuck Chocolate Cookies, recipe **borrowed** from my Granny." And finally, he revealed a thermos, "Plus, Hot **Apple **Cider."

"This is amazing," she commented.

"I hope you like it. I made everything but the crisps," Fabian admitted, handing her a sandwich.

She tentatively took a bite, and sighed. "It takes like heaven."

"You look like an angel from heaven," he blurted out honestly.

He began stuttering, but Nina started laughing. He joined in, and he stared at her the rest of the night.

The stars were out by the time they were done. They lay down on the picnic basket, and looked at them. They were silent for a few minutes, when Fabian got up, and walked away.

"Fabian?" Nina called out.

He came back with a flower in his hand. Nina sat up, and he tucked it behind her ear.

"There," he said.

"Fabian, it's beautiful," she said. And she didn't lie. The flower was a lotus, and in the candlelight setting, it gleamed.

"Not as beautiful as you," he stated.

"Fabian, please," Nina said. She wished she had a **veil** to cover her face. The blush stained her cheeks, and the heat made her feel warm under the starlight sky.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Come on," Nina replied. "I know you've met a billion other prettier girls than me."

"Maybe," he answered, "but I've never met one as beautiful as you."

Nina blushed again, and looked back at the sky. "You know, when I was six, my dad used to buy my mom a million flowers at a time."

"Really?" Fabian said.

"Yeah. And we were poor, so my mom kept yelling at him despite loving the gesture. He wasted forty dollars at a time, with a bouquet, but he would have done anything to see her smile."

"That's beautiful," Fabian declared.

Nina smiled. "One time, before they both died, I asked my mom, what it would be like to fall in love. She told me it was like standing on a **cliff**, tied there for decades. She told me that you know when the person has come. And when they do, it's like finally falling off, free falling, into a sea, that carries you to safety and happiness. The rocks may scratch you and the air may freeze you, but your love will always be there, saving you, and loving you." Nina took a breath, and turned to look at Fabian.

He was awestruck. "You're going to find that person."

Nina gulped, and moved closer. "I don't know. I'm starting to think that maybe I already have."

Fabian smiled, and said, "I think I already have too."

And then they were kissing.

Their lips were smashed together in a soft, sweet, loving kiss, one that would make anyone cry. The sparks erupted like a bomb. It was clearly the first one as a couple, but anyone could tell it would not be the last. They separated after a minute, and Nina gasped for air.

"Well, I hope you were talking about me," she said. "Otherwise, I have some serious competition on my hands."

"Don't worry," Fabian said, cupping her cheek. "You have no competition."

Nina laughed, and kissed him again. Her arms now intertwined themselves around his neck, and his were around her waist. They continued kissing, until Nina felt something on her cheek.

She pulled away, and touched her cheek, and it came away wet. "It's a **raindrop**."

The rain splashed down, and Nina screamed in surprise, but not fear. Fabian grabbed the blanket, and her hand. "Come on!" he yelled, pulling her to the trees.

She pulled away. "What's the hurry?" She then ran back, and began spinning.

As much as he loved the view of this girl having fun in the rain, he knew it was dangerous. "Nina, you'll get sick!"

"No, I won't!" she insisted. Then she came back to him, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I've always wanted to dance in the rain!"

He let her take him, and they stood out in the pouring rain. "Five minutes," he demanded. "And then I'm taking you home."

"Yes, sir!" she saluted him, and took his hands. She put one on her waist, and the other tangled itself with hers', and she kept one of hers' on his shoulder. "Come on!"

They danced around the field, and Fabian twirled her. She laughed, and they danced. And they danced. But despite the fun, Fabian knew that she was getting sick. He could hear her sneezing as he spun her.

"Come on, Nina. Five minutes are up," he declared.

He began to walk away, when she yelled, "Wait!"

He came over, and said, "Yes?"

"There's one more thing I've always wanted to do in the rain," she said.

"What?" Fabian asked her.

"This." She stepped closer and kissed him. By the time they pulled away, the rain had cleared up.

"Ok," she sighed, "now we can go."

"Good," he said. "I don't want you to get sick."

As they walked home, Nina began shivering. Fabian instantly shrugged off his jacket, and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it," Fabian told her.

When they got up to her apartment building, Fabian took her upstairs. They got to her apartment when Nina said, "Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm not sick tomorrow," she sighed, "do you think you could come over? I'll make you dinner."

He smiled. "I'd love that."

She smiled back, and he kissed her cheek. "Good night."

"Good night."

She entered her apartment, where she was bombarded with questions. "Oh my gosh! He is so cute! What happened, tell me everything! Where'd you go? What'd he say? Why are you blushing?"

"I'll tell you later. But, Amber, I'm cooking for him tomorrow, and I don't my paycheck until Monday. Can I borrow some **money**?"

"Nina, you're stalling. Come on, tell me," Amber pleaded.

"Amber," Nina whined. Then I sneezed. Amber looked at her best friend sympathetically.

"Come on, Nina," Amber said. "Let's get you to bed."

By the time Nina was in** bed**, in pajamas, it was at least midnight. She lay down, and cuddled up with her pillow, when she realized it was pretty warm in her room.

She sat up, and touched her sleeves. A tan jacket covered them.

Because at some point when she was changing, she had subconsciously slipped Fabian's jacket on.

And that was she fell over the **cliff**.

For good.

**So what'd you think? Should I continue after the contest? If I'm allowed of course, I don't know if FABINALIVES would accept that. **

**Great I'm worried.**

**Hey, new update on my story coming up, This is the Beginning to the End. And Silent, But Not on Mute, has a chapter coming too!**

**See ya!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**


End file.
